


Sail This Ship Alone

by tromana



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Introspection, One Shot, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tromana/pseuds/tromana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry doesn't think she cares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sail This Ship Alone

**Author's Note:**

> For hoshinekoyasha

Henry doesn’t think she cares. He almost blames her for sending Snow and Emma down that portal. He thinks she orchestrated it, to get rid of Emma, so she can keep him to herself. But he’s wrong; she may have been malicious in the past, but he’s tempered her, calmed her down. She’s trying so hard to be a better person for him. And it’s changed her views on so many other things, too.

Of course, Snow White being missing, that doesn’t particularly bother her at face value. It makes Charming’s life more miserable as he is separated from his one true love, perhaps permanently, and it gives the insufferable man a taste of his and Snow’s own medicine. Except it does irritate her, because her son is visibly upset and refusing to speak to her, even to see her. He’s even taken to spending time with his ‘grandfather’ Charming in lieu of her.

And then there’s Emma. She misses her with every fiber of her being. It’s disconcerting to think that somebody like her can be the daughter of Snow White, and yet, she loves Emma almost as unconditionally as she once loved Daniel. Emma’s always known – and understood Regina’s general apathy for her mom/friend – and always managed to put the difference of opinion to one side. People always believed that she and Emma loathed one another, and that their antagonistic displays to one another were of genuine venom. However, once they figured out their differences, friendship blossomed… and then something more.

After all, how could they not bond when they both have the same motive in mind: the care, happiness and general well-being of Henry? Her son is the greatest gift that Emma could ever have given her, and every day she’s been thankful for him.

Every single day that Emma is gone, trapped in the realm of the Enchanted Forest, Regina misses her more and more. It’s a dull ache in her stomach, a throbbing pain near her heart. It gets worse as each day passes and reminds her of just how she once mourned the death of Daniel. And she’s with Snow, and that scares her too. What if that woman steals away Emma the way she stole Daniel from her, during their time together? This is her second chance at one true love; most people never get that. And it might be over before it has a chance to really get started; their relationship had only been in a fledgling state before she fell into that portal.

So, that’s why she fights, day in, day out, in order to try and reclaim Emma. And Snow, by default, because she knows both Emma and Henry would never forgive her if she only rescued the one of them. Regina also knows that she should really offer her services to Charming; two heads are better than one. They can achieve so much more together, than separated. However, Charming has only helped her once, to get rid of the Wraith, and that resulted in the loss of his wife and daughter. 

He’d never trust that her intentions are genuine. Neither would Henry, considering he blames her for the loss of his biological mom and grandma as much as Charming does.

And that is why she must continue to fight this battle alone.


End file.
